Sequel to Black cats
by lelalemon
Summary: You thought the happy ending was the end? I write tragedy!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Sequel to "Black cats" as asked for by peoples and stuff. 3 Non-con, and violence.

* * *

"Oh, Kio... yeah, right there. Ah! ahh!" Ritsuka moaned. It was their three year anniversary.

"Ritsuka, just this once. Will you do something for me?" He asked, thrsuting extra hard into his little lover.

"Any... anything for you."

"I want to role play." Kio said, still inside the younger man, but not moving.

Ritsuka looked up questioningly. "Ok, Kio." He panted.

"Ritsuka, will you... call me Soubi?"

A pang went through Ritsukas heart. Through his whole body. He hadn't heard that name since he killed him four years ago.

"What?" Ritsuka askes, very shocked.

"Call me Soubi, moan for me." Kio says.

"Kio, I don't... I can't do that. Please, don't ask me to do that." Ritsuka says sadly.

"IF you really loved me, you'd do this for me." He gets up and gets some rope. He holds the boy down and ties him to the bed.

"Do you really love me, Ritsuka? Do you really want to please me, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka cries, letting Kio tie him up.

"Yes, anything for you Kio."

"Soubi." Kio growled.

"S... Soubi..."

Kio pulled out of Rituska.

"I want to start again."

Ritsuka was no longer in the mood, but he was tied up and numb. What did he care?

Kio begins suddenly, pushing roughly into Ritsuka.

"Kio! Ah!"

Kio growls and pulls the boys hair. "Soubi." He demands.

"Soubi! Ah, Soubi!" Ritsuka panted.

Through the whole fuck session, Ritsuka moaned Soubi's name. Chanting it as if it was his precious lover.

After they were done Ritsuka went to the shower and Kio went to sleep.

He scrubbed his body and cried. He hadn't thought about Soubi in so long.

* * *

The next morning he leaves early for a walk, like he always does.

He walks past a park and stops to look at a blue butterfly go past him.

He brushes it off and continues.

He returns home and starts making Kio breakfast.

"Good morning Ritsu-kun." Kio says and he kisses the boys cheek.

"Good morning Kio. It's almost done."

"Last night was so amazing." Kio recalls.

Ritsuka looks down, and finishes breakfast.

After Kio is gone for work, Ritsua cleans up and lays down on the couch exhausted. Kio'd really wore him out.

He falls asleep and dreams about soubi. His voice, calling to him.

He opens his eyes and sees Soubi standing befor him.

"You killed me, Ritsuka. I loved you, and you killed me."

Ritsuka was shocked. His little body shok, but he could not makie it work for him.

"Your body is bound, your breath is thin." Soubi's words come out like velvet, and choke Ritsuka.

"This... this isn't real... you're... you're dead." Ritsuka stutters out.

"We're fighters. You chanted me name, with love. You brought me back. It's very rare, but if you kill your fighter or sacrifice, you can bring them back."

He smiled.

"Why were you chanting me name, lover?"

"K... Kio wanted me to..."

Soubi gives the boy an odd look.

"I seen you two get married. Me and Seimei watched. It was beautiful, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's tears fell, slowly.

"I really loved you Ritsuka. You know that he doesn't, right? He's using you."

Ritsuka looks down.

"Even so, he's been a good and faithful husband."

Soubi grabs Ritsuka by the hair.

"Have you been?"

"Of course I have!"

Soubi laughs then throws Ritsuka down and undresses him.

"Please Soubi, please don't. Kio's gonna come home and kill you all over again. Get off!"

"He's dead, Ritsuka. You're a widow, again."

Ritsuka was in shock. He didn't beleive.

Soubi sensed the boys refusal to accept, so he got up and grabbed Kio's corpse and threw it on the ground next to Ritsua.

"He tried to stop me." Ritsuka was suddenly freed and moved his fingers to feel the cold, dead skin of his husband.

He starts crying, and Soubi grabs him and takes him to their bedroom.

* * *

He underesses Ritsuka, and Ritsuka just lets him. He lays perfectly still as if he too is dead.

Soubi thrusts into him, he crys out a bit, but bites his lip and forgets about the pain.

Soubi is upset. "You remember how I liked it. Wake up."

Ritsuka moves his hips up a bit and lets Soubi finish taking him.

He lays there as soubi pants beside him.

"I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka doesn't respond.

Soubi grabs him. "I said I love you."

The boy continues to stare into space numbly.

"I will get you to love me again, Ritsuka." Soubi says confidently. Ritsuka just lays here.

"If I should die, and be reincarnated. I want to be a bird." He says, staring at the free little blue birds chirping their happy songs away.

Soubi cups the boys face and kisses him.

"I've captured you, my little bird."

* * *

There is more. Read and review. Love ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mineeeee.

This is the end, honey babies.

* * *

"I want to make you love me again, Ritsuka." Soubi says.

The vile spew slithering out of his mouth wrapped around Ritsuka's throat like a silk noose.

He still had no response, no reaction.

He was compeltely and totally numb.

He'd rather just be dead at this point.

No one loved him. No one had ever loved him.

His heart was a death camp victim.

He was a prisoner to his life.

Soubi slaps his cheek.

Ritsuka looks into Soubi's crystal blue eyes.

"Answer me when I speak to you." Soubi says rather irrated.

Ritsuka does nother more than tilt his head back up to watch the birds.

Why were the out so late? It had to be at least midnight.

Soubi climbed on top of the boy, kissing at his neck.

Ritsuka knew what was coming. He just lie there as Soubi forcfully took him all night.

* * *

Soubi comes in the next day.

Ritsuka was tied to the bed still.

Soubi puts a bird cage with two love birds down on the desk away from the bed.

"For you, Ritsuka." Soubi says.

Ritsuka sadly eyes the birds.

He gets up and askes Soubi to unchain him.

Soubi, who is elated to be spoken to by Ritsuka, gladly unchains him.

Ritsuka hits the tiny window and causes it to shatter. He lets the birds free.

"Ritsuka, why did you do that?" Soubi asks, more curious than angry.

"They deserve to be free."

Soubi kisses the boy, and then pushes him onto the bed.

Ritsuka only stares at the empty bird cage.

Ritsuka was made to stay in the confines of the tiny bedroom.

'Just like old times' he thinks.

He spend shis time sitting and staring at the wall next to him.

He picked up a rather large shard of glass for safe keeping.

He tries to open the door, but find it to be locked. Of course.

"Maybe I should just kill myself" he says. "I want to be set free too."

* * *

Soubi walks in after he gets home from work.

"Hello, Ritsuka"

Ritsuka does nothing but sit and stare at the empty cage.

"Are you hungry?"

Ritsuka does nothing. Honestly, he's not sure if he's hungry or not.

He lays back and curls up on the bed.

Soubi sighs and sits next to him.

"I don't want you to be so unhappy. I don't wish to make you miserable."

Ritsuka closes his eyes.

"You abused me for years, Soubi. You killed my husband, and you came back to life only to detain me. I'd rather be dead." He spoke numbly.

Soubi's breath hitches.

"Ritsuka...I ..." He sighs sadly.

"I can bring him back."

Ritsuka looks at him. "What?"

Soubi's eyes are watering.

"I can bring Kio back if you love him, truey." Ritsuka looks down. Did he truely love Kio? Kio had been so nice and loving and faithful, to his knowledge. But he dind't love Ritsuka, and he made him do something so horrible.

"Do you truely love him, Ritsuka. Completely?"

"No." Ritsuka whispers out.

"No?" Soubi questions.

"I nevr got over you, Soubi."

Soubi puts his hand on Ritsuka's hand.

"Then, please, give me another chance."

He grabs Ritsuka into a cuddle, and Ritsuka snuggles next to him.

Ritsuka pulls out the glass he'd been saving, and kisses Soubi's next Softly.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi whispers before Ritsuka takes the glass and cuts his neck open.

Soubi jumps up and looks at the boy. His eyes scared and questioning.

Rituska puts the glass into his hand, and then helps him fling it deep into his chest.

Soubi falls onto the bed and Ritsuka falls next to them befor they die together.

* * *

Thank you )


	3. Chapter 3

A bird sat quietly on a tombstone. It's beedy black eyes glancing at the lettering.

" Kadou Ritsuka" it said.

The bird chirped and flew away. Above the graves.

Above the house it happened at.

Above it all.

He was finally free.


End file.
